Although the use of aerosol cans without additional accessories presents no problem under ordinary circumstances, in instances requiring the extensive use of aerosols over a long period of time, the operator will experience finger fatigue. Temporary maintenance involving spray painting aboard ships at sea provides an example of a situation in which fatigue becomes a problem.
Aerosol can holders have been developed to alleviate the problem but most of them engage the can with a fork or yolk which straddles an annular boss provided on most cans, and thus subjects the can to the possibility of being knocked free of the holder. There is a need for a lightweight and inexpensively manufactured can holder which securely grips a can in such a way that accidental separation of the can from the holder is not possible and yet is adjustable to accommodate different can sizes.